Code Xana The Missing Episode
by James the Lesser
Summary: ADULT CONTENT! THIS IS APRT OF MY CODE XANA SERIES BUT IS UNLIKE ANY OTHER I HAVE WRITTEN. MUSE WANTED IT SO I WROTE IT. AGAIN WARNING ADULT CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Code Xana The Missing Episode: XXX**

**I do not… Wait, I do own these characters, except Xana. Moonscoop is still an awesome Company!!!**

**WARNING! EXPLICIT SEXUAL STORY! NOT FOR UNDER AGE OF 18!**

Naia, Dante, Skitz, and Barack are at the Factory. Dante wanted to test a new program and these are the only ones who would come. "Ok, go down to the Scanner Room and I'll Scan you." Naia, Barack, and Skitz get on the elevator but it won't move. "Hmmm, that's not right." Dante brings a screen up. "It will let you move up but not down? Barack, Skitz, go up and see what's going on." Naia steps off of the elevator and the other two take it up.

"Well, there's nothing up here." Barack and Skitz look around and see nothing that would block the elevator. They get back on the elevator but it won't move! "Well, how do we get down?"

"There is another way down, this way." Skitz leads Barack through the passage way and when they get the boiler room they get stuck. "Barack, help me!" Skitz can't turn the handle. Barack tries but can't move it.

"Let's go back." They turn around just as the other door slams shut. "Xana!" They run to the door but it won't move. There is a hissing noise as steam comes out of a valve. The room starts to get hot. "Call Dante and tell him what happened." Barack sits down on the floor.

"Ok." Skitz gets her phone out and calls Dante. "Dante, we're locked in the boiler room."

"That's not the bad part." Barack was freaking out. Somehow Xana had locked the Super Computer down. "Um, call the others I have to try and fix this." Dante gets to work on the Super Computer but finds it impossible to do anything.

Across the city a medical lab is broken into. But this is no regular burglar. It is a black mist looking for a new drug. The black mist forms into Ms. Delmas. "_Yes, let's see what happens when this is added to their system. How hard it will be to be carrying a child and fight at the same time!"_ A new drug, Phloxen, a drug used to loosen inhibitions, is stolen.

Sanne gets the call from Dante. "Ok Krieger, um, can you finish my homework?" Sanne hands him a piece of paper.

"Why?"

"Dante just called. Xana locked the Super Computer and the Factory down with Dante and some of the others in it. I can't get in so I'll have to try and find a way to fix it from here."

"Ok." Krieger takes Sanne's history homework and works on it.

Dante is about to give up. There was nothing he could do Xana had the Super Computer locked down. "Naia this in not good."

"What's going to happen?" Naia is worried about the others.

"I don't know. I have no idea what Xana is doing." Dante pushes away from the control panel. "We just have to wait for Sanne to fix this." Dante gets out of the computer chair. "What can we do? Do you have any homework with you?" Naia shakes her head. "Oh."

"Well, um, we could talk or lie down for awhile."

"Lie down? Like, sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I've never slept, what is it like?"

"You've never slept?" Dante shakes his head. "Wow, well, I guess that makes sense. So, want to sleep?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry I'll be here next to you." Naia grabs Dante's hand and takes him over to the corner of the Control Room. "Just lay down next to me. Relax, close your eyes, and let yourself fall asleep." Naia lies down then Dante does. Naia wraps her arms around Dante and cuddles with him.

Sanne is working on her Jtop when Krieger starts to massage her shoulders. "Sanne can you do anything?"

"Not from the looks of it." Sanne enjoys the massage but wants to get comfortable before working more. "Krieger, could you leave for a few minutes? I want to change into my sleeping clothes."

"Ok Sanne." Krieger leans down and kisses the back of Sanne's neck sending chills down her spine. He leaves her room and goes down the hall when he hears a noise that sounds like someone in trouble. He recognizes that it is coming from Mira's room. He opens the door and…

"Krieger!" Mira puts her arms across her bare chest and rolls off of Ark. "What are you doing!?"

"I, I, um, thought, sorry!" Krieger slams the door shut and runs back to Sanne's room to hide but when he opens her door…

"Krieger!" Sanne puts her arms across her bare chest. She was in just her panties about to put her dress shirt on. "Get out!" Krieger slams the door shut.

"I'm going to hell." Krieger pulls away from the door. "I, I'm so sorry Sanne!" The door opens. "Sanne I'm so sorry I, I heard a noise and I, I saw Mira and Ark and I, I ran back here and, I'm sorry!"

"Krieger, get in here, now." Sanne wasn't mad just really embarrassed. As they go into her room a white cloud enters then dissipates.

Barack and Skitz are sweating in the boiler room. They had already stripped down to their underwear but it was still getting too hot for them to handle. "Skitz, go ahead, I won't look."

"I don't mind if you look Barack, you are my boyfriend and stuff." Skitz takes her bra off. "I'm still all hot and sticky."

"Yeah, hot." Barack looks at Skitz's chest. "I mean, um, sorry."

"Don't be, are they ok? I know they're small but I still have time to grow." Skitz looks down at her chest and puts her hands on them lifting them. "I'm hoping to get as big as my mom, would suck being a 36b my whole life."

"Uh, I don't think so." Barack looks away. "I shouldn't, I mean, I don't know." If Barack didn't have dark skin he would have been blushing.

"Well, they are nice being this size. Don't get in the way and stuff but I'd like them to get bigger." Skitz looks over at Barack. "Come on Barack this is your big chance, I may not be this uh, exposed for awhile." Skitz smiles when Barack looks over at her. "Come on, take yours off."

"Hey you still got your bottoms on."

"I'll take mine off if you take yours off." Skitz does a little dance shaking her hips. "Come on, let me see!"

"I, uh, if you really want to." Skitz nods. "Um, I, well, I still have time to grow to." Barack takes his boxers off. "Well, um, what do you think?"

"Nice, I've seen my brothers and stuff but that was when we were little." Skitz walks over to Barack. "Mmm, still have time to grow? Looks pretty big to me as it is." Skitz reaches out for it but Barack backs away. "What?"

"Um, take your bottoms off." Barack wasn't sure if he wanted Skitz to do anything, yet.

"Ok, a deal is a deal." Skitz hooks her thumbs on the top of her panties and pulls them off. "What do you think?"

"Wow, um, wow." Barack had seen naked women in porns before but never in real life. The reaction of Skitz's naked body was shown perfectly well in Barack. "I, uh, you uh, shave."

"Yes Barack most girls do. I mean, a guy doesn't want hair in his teeth does he?" Skitz laughs a little. "Do you?"

"No I mean, um, no." Barack can't back away any farther as Skitz reaches out and grabs him between the legs.

"Mmm, you're already hard. Do I really make you hard?" Barack can only nod his head. "Want me to take care of you?"

"I, uh, like, how?" Skitz kisses Barack on the lips then looks down. She starts to move her hand up and down.

"I think you'll like it. I've never done it but I've seen enough videos to know what to do." Skitz gets down on her knees and puts the end on Barack's dick in her mouth. She licks the tip of it while it is still in her mouth before moving down his dick. Barack lets out a moan of pleasure as Skitz starts to suck lightly and move her head up and down on his dick able to take about four inches.

Sanne and Krieger are in her room arguing. Krieger kept apologizing and trying to explain what happened but Sanne doesn't believe him. "I told you I was changing and you throw the door open just to get a look!"

"No Sanne I swear! I, I saw Ark and Mira and I ran back here and I, I didn't mean to Sanne I swear please believe me!"

"You want to see me that badly to lie? Fine!" Sanne takes her shirt off so she is in just her panties. "There, like what you see?"

"I, Sanne, I," Krieger looks away after getting a good look. "Sanne it was an accident I swear."

"So I'm not good looking enough for you to want to see me? What, they aren't big enough for you? I may be smaller then Sora but damn it I have them!" Sanne walks to Krieger and grabs a hand. She puts the hand on her right breast. "Go ahead, if I need to act like Sora to get your attention then I will." Krieger squeezes the breast then pulls away quickly.

"I, it's not that Sanne. I don't want you to act like Sora I want you to act like Sanne." Krieger looks down at Sanne making sure to look her in the eyes. "I love you Sanne and you don't need to do the things Sora did to make me love you even more. I'm sorry I walked in on you, it was an accident."

"Well, I, what if I wanted to do more?" Sanne grabs Krieger's hand and puts it back on her breast. "It, it felt good when you squeezed it." Sanne blushes a little but Krieger squeezes it again. He lifts his other hand and starts to play with the other breast. He gets a nipple between his thumb and pointer finger and squeezes it lightly. "That feels so good."

"I, um, want me to do more?" Sanne pulls away from him then sits down on her bed.

"Yes, please Krieger, um, I want to try more. Maybe, no, not all the way but um, I guess I'm ready for more."

"What about Dante and Naia?"

"I can't do anything. Whatever Xana did was so complete there is no way for me to help. Dante will have to do it." Sanne looks down at Krieger's waists and sees a lump in his pants. "But I want to forget about that now. How about you um, get undressed, and I'll take these off." Sanne puts a hand over the front of her panties feeling the cushion of pink pubic hair underneath.

"I uh, well, I want to say yes and I guess I will." Krieger smiles as he pulls his shirt off and undresses more.

Naia and Dante wake up when they hear a loud beeping noise. Dante rubs his eyes and is uneasy. "But, wait, no, what was that?" He had never dreamed before and has no idea what to think. "Naia, I, I was just, I'm not sure but there, I don't know." Dante is confused.

"What? Dante calm down." Naia yawns. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I, I was somewhere on Earth and then I was here, how?"

"I think you were dreaming Dante. It's what happens when you sleep." Naia smiles. "What was it about?"

"I don't really remember. I, this sleeping is confusing."

"No its not, it's nice. Especially when you have someone to hold on to." Naia leans and kisses Dante. "What do you think is going to happen? I mean, do you think Sanne will have us out soon?"

"I don't know." Dante sighs. "Well, I'm not sure what to do now." Naia gets a mischievous look on her face. "What?" She lunges at him and starts to tickle him. "Stop! I can't breath!" Dante laughs as Naia continues to tickle him.

A few hundred feet up and away Barack is about to climax. "Oh Skitz, keep that up!" Skitz had tried to take all of him but couldn't get all of Barack's dick in her mouth without choking. She tries again and suddenly she feels a spasm and something hit her in the back of the throat. She chokes and tries to pull away but Barack grabs her head and keeps it in place as he cums in her mouth. She swallows as much as she can trying not to choke. "Skitz, that was, wow." Barack lets her head go and she pulls away. "Amazing." Barack breathes hard after cumming.

"Thanks." Skitz tries not to make a face. She didn't really like the taste but Barack seemed happy so she was happy. "But it's your turn now mister." Skitz lies back and spreads her legs. "Unless you need a minute to rest." Skitz moves her right hand down to her bare pussy.

"No, I, I can do this." Barack gets down on his knees then leans forward so his mouth is over her pussy. He sticks his tongue out and starts to lick Skitz from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit.

"Oh fuck, again Barack." Skitz grabs Barack by his hair and pulls on it as he licks her again. He moves a finger into her pussy and starts to move it in and out when he feels something, her hymen. He didn't want to break it with his finger so he pulls it out and continues to lick Skitz's pussy.

Naia is still tickling Dante when he falls over onto his back. She gets on top of him and continues to tickle him. "Surrender!"

"I surrender! I surrender!" Naia pulls her hands away.

"Hmm, I win. What to do with my prize?" Naia leans down and starts to kiss Dante. Her hands go down to his waist and undo his belt.

"Naia what are you doing?" Dante and Naia had never gone past first base. Of course they never had a possessed drug going through their systems. But it did seem to affect Dante less. Most likely because he wasn't a hundred percent human but was also part Xana.

"You'll like this, love this." Naia pulls Dante's belt through the loops then throws it to the side. Her hands fumble around with his pants button and zipper undoing both. She slides a hand between his pants and boxers and grabs him.

"Naia wait, what are you doing?" Dante had never done or even thought of this before. He had an idea of what some couples did, like Ark and Mira, but had never thought of him doing something like this. He had never seen pornography, never read a sex story, or even taken a health class.

"I'm going to make you feel really good." Naia kisses Dante as she continues to rub him through his boxers.

In Sanne's room Krieger and her are dry humping through her panties and his boxers. She can feel his dick rubbing against her and when it rubs just right it grazes her clit sending incredible pleasure through her body. "More, Krieger I need more." Sanne reaches down and pulls her panties down.

"I, I don't have a condom."

"Are first time, it should be you and me, no condom in the way." Sanne grabs Krieger's boxers and starts to pull them down when his dick springs out. "Wow, its so, so big."

"I don't want to hurt you Sanne. It will hurt if we, um, you know." Krieger looks down and sees his dick is just a few centimeters from Sanne's pussy. He sees the pink pubic hair surrounding the wet hot folds of her pussy lips.

"I know, I, I masturbate but only use one finger. I, it will hurt but I want you to, please, make love to me." Sanne kisses Krieger slipping her tongue into his mouth. When she breaks the kiss she looks down at his dick. "Please, make love to me, take my virginity, and make me a woman."

"You're already a woman, my woman." Krieger lowers his waist to hers and feels his dick land on her pussy but misses the hole. He pulls back and tries again but misses again. Sanne reaches down and grabs his dick and helps him the third time. The head of his dick pushes past her pussy lips and soon moves in to hit her hymen. "Are you sure Sanne?"

"Yes!" Sanne pushes up with her hips and Krieger's dick breaks through her hymen. Krieger and Sanne moan loudly as his dick enters her completely. "Ow." Sanne feels some pain but the pleasure is more then she ever felt before. Krieger moves slowly hoping to ease the pain. "More, faster." Sanne wraps her legs around Krieger and starts to pull herself against him as he pushes into her. They make love like this for several minutes when Sanne starts to spasm as she cums. Her pussy squeezes down on Krieger's dick which causes him to cum with her.

"I'm sorry Sanne."

"Why?"

"Well, I only last a few minutes. Not like in um, the movies."

"Krieger it was our first time I didn't think it would be like in the movies." Sanne relaxes her legs and lets Krieger go so he can lay down next to her. "Besides the women the actors are with aren't virgins."

"I know but isn't it supposed to last for hours and be um, well." Krieger sighs. "That was incredible."

"Yes, yes it was." Sanne gets on her side and starts to kiss Krieger. "But it can last for hours, I'm sure it won't be long until you're ready for me." Sanne grabs Kriegers dick and starts to give him a hand job to get him hard again.

Ark and Mira are walking down the hall arguing. "If you had locked the door it wouldn't have happened!"

"I didn't expect Krieger to walk in on us! What was he even doing on our floor!?"

"I don't know and it doesn't matter! You should have locked your door!" Ark gets to the stair case. "Finally go out and buy condoms so we can finally go all the way and Krieger walks in on us before we can do anything!"

"Is that all you want from me!?"

"No! I love you Mira and wanted to show it but then Krieger messed it up! I'm going to my room." Ark takes the stairs to the boy's dorm floor.

"Fine." Mira starts to walk back to her dorm room when she hears crying. She puts her ear against the door and recognizes Sora's voice. Mira knocks on the door. "Sora, are you ok?" Mira opens the door and sees Sora on the bed crying. "What's wrong Sora?"

"Nothing, go away."

"You're crying Sora there is something wrong." Mira sits on the bed next to Sora and starts to rub her back. "What's wrong, tell me."

"The dance, the dance is coming and no guy asked me to it. I'm ugly. No one wants to go with me!"

"You're not ugly Sora." Sora turns onto her side and looks up at Mira. "You think Krieger would go out with you if he thought you were ugly?"

"I, then why won't anyone ask me? I got fat didn't I? I'm fat and ugly no one wants me."

"Sora you're not fat." Mira squeezes a bit of her own stomach skin. "I'm the fat one, I diet and work out but I'm still fat. But Ark loves me still."

"You're not fat." Sora sits up in bed. "Why won't anyone ask me to the dance if I'm not ugly?"

"Well, you're, you're in our group so like, they figure you're going with someone in the group or something."

"Like who? All the guys are taken, all the girls are taken. I'm the odd one out." Sora hugs Mira. "And if I did get a date Xana would attack them and hurt them. I can't date anyone unless I want to drag them into the fight and I don't want that for anyone." Sora squeezes Mira in her arms. "What am I supposed to do? A fat ugly girl who can't get a date?"

"You're not fat or ugly."

"Prove it!"

"Sure." Mira leans in and kisses Sora. "I think you're pretty. I mean, for a girl, and stuff."

"I think you're pretty to, love your blonde hair, I hate my red hair." Sora puts a hand in Mira's hair. "It's so nice to have blonde hair, the boys love blondes." Sora strokes her hand through Mira's hair. "And I don't mind blondes either." Sora leans in and kisses Mira. Sora puts her tongue into Mira's mouth. They kiss like this for a little bit when Mira moves her hand to Sora's breast. They lie down on the bed and continue to kiss.

In the Factory Skitz has her legs clamped on Barack's head as she cums again. "Oh God Barack!" Skitz pulls on his hair as she cums hard. "That was great, again Barack."

"I can't, third times the charm." Barack lifts his face up from Skitz's pussy. "I want to fuck you, have sex, make love, whatever you want to call it." Barack moves up Skitz' body kissing her body as he moves. He kisses each nipple before moving up her neck to her lips.

"Fuck me, fuck me Barack." Skitz grabs Barack by the back of the head and kisses him hard. "Fuck me, now!" Barack moves his dick until it is over Skitz's pussy. He slides his dick into her virgin pussy and breaks through the hymen in one stroke. "Barack!" Skitz calls out his name as he starts to thrust in and out of her.

"Skitz, Skitz, I love you." Barack quickens his pace as he can already feel his orgasm building.

A few hundred feet below and away Naia has Dante's pants and boxers off and is jerking his dick. "You like how it feels?"

"Yes, yes I do." Dante was going out of his mind. The pleasure he was feeling was incredible. He knew like when he saw Skitz in her underwear that it sent signals in his brain that felt good but it was nothing like this.

"Does it feel better then when you do it?"

"I, I've never done this before."

"Wow, you've never masturbated? Mmm, this will be lots of fun." Naia looks down at Dante's dick in her hand. She moves her head down and puts the head of it in her mouth.

"Oh Naia, what are you doing?" Dante didn't know about oral sex. He just knew that's where he urinated from and wasn't expecting Naia to do what she had done. "Don't stop." When Naia started to move her head up and down Dante decided he liked it.

"I won't." Naia pulls her head off and starts to lick up and down the shaft. She moves her other hand over and starts to squeezes his balls a little as she licks up to the top of his dick and tastes a little precum. "Yummy." Naia puts her mouth over Dante's dick again and starts to suck lightly as she moves up and down on his dick.

"That feels so good!" Dante starts to move his hips as Naia sucks his dick. "Don't stop."

"Don't worry Dante." Naia pumps her hand up and down on his dick as she licks the head with her tongue. "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Cum?"

"Orgasm."

"I, I think so." Dante answers Naia's question soon as a stream of cum shoots out of his dick and gets on her face. She moves her mouth over the head and gets the next three squirts in her mouth. She feels it in her mouth noticing no real taste but a strange texture before swallowing it. "Wow, that was amazing. I never felt like that before." Dante's eyes go wide when Naia stands up and pulls her shirt off. She uses her shirt to wipe his cum off of her face. She then moves her hands behind her back and unsnaps her bra. Her breasts hang down and jiggle a little.

"Do you like them? I know 34c isn't the biggest but they're nice right?" Dante nods. He had never seen naked breasts before. The closest was seeing Skitz or Sanne in their underwear. "Ready for more?" Dante can't speak so nods again. "Good." Naia undoes her pants and drops them to the floor. She steps out of them and stands in only her pink boxers and white socks. "Time for the big reveal, I hope you like." Naia pulls her boxers down and reveals that she had trimmed her pubic hair but didn't shave completely. "Do you like?" Dante nods again. "A man of few words." Naia stands over Dante then kneels down. "I like that." Naia grabs Dante's dick and positions herself over it. "If you though getting head was good you will love this." Naia moves herself down onto Dante's dick.

"Naia, Naia." Dante can only say her name as his dick is completely taken into her soft wet pussy. Naia stops when he is all the way inside of her.

"If feels so good Dante, I love you." Naia looks down and sees a little blood come out. "I was a virgin, so were you, now we aren't." Naia starts to move up and down on Dante's dick. He breasts jiggle as she moves up and down. Dante starts to thrust up when Naia moves down increasing the pace.

"I love you Naia." Dante didn't even think of condoms or birth control, he didn't know about them. "I love you so much."

"I love you Dante!" Naia is almost bouncing as she moves up and down on Dante's dick.

"I, I am orgasming, no, cumming!" Dante had to think of the word Naia used as he feels his pleasure swell through his dick.

"Cum in me Dante, I want you to cum in me." Naia bites her lower lip as she feels her own orgasm building. When she feels Dante start to shake and cum in her she cums with him. Once the orgasm passes through Naia she collapses on top of Dante, his dick still inside of her. "Wow, that was amazing."

"Yes, I've never felt like that before." Dante wraps his arms around Naia. He can feel her breasts pressing against his chest. "Wow, um, are you ok?"

"Yes. More then ever." Naia snuggles against Dante's chest. "I love you Dante. I'm almost glad Xana locked us in here."

"Same here Naia." Dante and Naia fall asleep in each others arms.

Sora and Mira are still kissing but have removed their clothes and are groping each other. "You're not fat or ugly Sora."

"You're not fat either." Sora grabs Mira by her breasts and starts to massage them.

"Mmm, these are fat." Mira starts to play with Sora's breasts.

"Krieger liked to play with them. I'm bigger then all of you other girls. But he still left me."

"He was always in love with Sanne it didn't matter how incredible you looked he was going to date her in the end." Mira moves her head down and starts to suck on Sora's nipples. Thinking of something Ark liked to do Mira licks a nipple until it is nice and wet then blows on it.

"Oh, wow, that felt good." Mira does it to the other nipple and sends shivers down Sora's spine. "So did that."

"I know it does. Ark likes doing that to me." Mira kisses down Sora's body. When she gets to the belly button she sticks her tongue out and licks it. She then moves down to Sora's cleanly shaved pussy. Mira sticks her tongue out and licks Sora's slit. She does this a few times getting Sora wet before putting a finger in Sora.

"Go ahead, put more in, I'm not a virgin." Mira puts in another two fingers and then moves them in and out as she moves her mouth up to Sora's clit. Thinking of what she liked Ark to do to her she puts her lips around the clit and starts to suck on it lightly. Sora bucks her hips and squeezes her breasts as Mira continues to continue to finger her and suck on her clit.

Back at the Factory Skitz is on her hands and knees as Barack fucks her from behind. "Fuck me, harder!" Barack and Skitz had already came several times and were experimenting with different positions. Barack is fucking Skitz so fast and hard his dick slips out and when he goes to thrust back in… "Aaaa!" Skitz feels a sharp pain in her ass but Dante thinks she is cumming again and keeps thrusting. After a few more thrusts the pain lessens and Skitz starts to like it.

Mira buries her face into Sora's pussy as Sora starts to cum. Sora's pussy juices cover Mira's face as she shoves her tongue into her pussy. Mira tastes Sora's juices and keeps licking wanting more. When Sora's orgasm ends Mira looks up from her pussy and smiles. Sora sees her pussy juices dripping off of Mira's face. "Mira, you and Ark ever sixty nine?" Mira nods. "Good." Sora doesn't have to say anything else as Mira moves on the bed until her pussy is over Sora's face. Sora moves her right hand up to spread Mira's pussy. "Mmm, looks delicious." Sora starts to lick Mira's pussy as Mira buries her face into Sora's pussy again.

Sanne rolls on top of Krieger after getting him hard again. She gets Krieger's dick inside of her and starts to ride him. "Wow, this feels really good."

"Yes, yes it does." Krieger watches Sanne's small breasts as she moves up and down on his dick. He reaches up and grabs them to play with the nipples. Sanne moans as she moves down on his dick and leans forward so Krieger can suck on her nipples as she rides him.

Barack thrusts into Skitz cumming again. "I, I love you Skitz." He collapses onto the floor.

"I love you to." Skitz passes out completely exhausted.

Dante and Naia are still sleeping on the floor in the Control Room.

Mira and Sora collapse after sixty nining for nearly an hour. "That was incredible Sora."

"Yes, yes it was." Sora moves on the bed so she is spooning with Mira.

Xana is watching what is going on and is not amused. "_Dante only cam in her once, that is not enough! And Sora and Mira are together? They won't get pregnant that way! My plan has failed!"_ Xana is infuriated. "_But the other couples, yes, not a complete failure."_ Xana lifts the lockdown and goes back to Sector 5.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Code Xana Missing Episode**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**A/N What happens while Sanne is not in the other world? Warning more adult stuff, lol. My Muse wanted this and so I wrote it.**

In the other world Sanne and Skitz were on a date. Unlike the Sanne from the known world this Sanne truly loved Skitz. Loved her so much she even turned her Jcell and Jpocket off. This was a stupid thing to do as Xana took this opportunity to attack. This Xana thought much like the other Xana and decided that if the female Lyoko Warriors were pregnant they'd have a harder time fighting him. Of course he doesn't realize that the two female Lyoko Warriors were not with men or had boyfriends.

Xana sends a black mist into the chemical lab that was working on a new chemical to cure impotence. Currently it was far too strong and drove all test subjects into a sexual frenzy. This is exactly what Xana wanted.

After the movie Sanne and Skitz are going back to Kadic Academy hand in hand. Since there was no one around they could be open about their relationship. Sanne rests her head on Skitz's shoulder. "That was a good movie."

"The parts I saw were good." The two giggle a little. "I still have a little Jazz left if you want to smoke it before we get back"

"Sure." Skitz and Sanne go into the woods near the school to smoke before going back to their dorm room.

Ark and Krieger are on a double date with their girlfriends. Krieger was still with Michelle but Ark was with someone new, again. "So Mira how was it like in Wisconsin? Never lived there."

"Pretty much the same as the other Union States." Mira smiles and plays with the button on her shirt. She was nervous and knew of Ark's ways but she did like him. He was cute and from America and knew how things were like over there. "How is it to live with a dad like yours? I mean wow I've seen him on the Xtreme games for years and now I am like, with his son." Mira tries not to sound star struck but she was a little. She loved Skateboarding and BMX and Hover Boarding. Now she was dating the son of the man who either competed or reported on the Xtreme sports competitions for nearly a decade.

"Pretty cool as long as you stuck to the rules. No drugs, no waking the parents up if sneaking in after midnight and no getting caught by the cops if we were going to do something."

"Wow must have been nice."

"Kind of. But you know kind of hard to rebel against the man if the man has nothing to rebel against." Mira laughs at Ark's joke. Krieger and Michelle eat their dinner as the other two continue to talk.

When the four finish their meals they go back to Kadic Academy. They don't even detect the gas hanging in the air. The gas follows them getting into their systems. As they walk down the hall to the girl's separate dorm rooms the gas expands to the other girls' dorm rooms.

Skitz and Sanne are going back into the Kadic Academy dorm building after finishing off the Jazz and walk right into the gas cloud. They don't detect it as they head up to their dorm room.

Ark and Mira fall onto Mira's bed kissing and groping at each other. "More, grrr." Mira bites Ark on the shoulder as she pulls on his shirt.

Krieger and Michelle fall onto Michelle's bed kissing and groping at each other. "I want you so badly." Michelle whips her shirt off as she straddles Krieger. "And I am going to have you."

"Have me baby." Krieger pulls his shirt off ready for more.

Sanne and Skitz fall onto Sanne's bed kissing and groping at each other. "I love you babe."

"I love you to Skitz." They pull at each others clothes still kissing and groping at each other.

"I love you more." Skitz gets Sanne's pink bra off and moves her mouth down to her breasts. "And I love doing this to you." Skitz puts a hard pink nipple into her mouth and starts to suck on it.

"Ah!" Sanne moans in pleasure.

"And this." Skitz reaches her left hand up and starts to tweak and play with Sanne's other nipple getting another moan from her.

"Yes, Skitz, yes." Sanne starts to breathe hard as Skitz continues to play with her nipples.

In Mira's room the two are already naked and having more fun. Ark has his face between Mira's legs licking and sucking. "Nice and shaved, nice and pink." Ark does a deep lick from the bottom of Mira's pussy to the top licking hard on her clit.

"Yes!" Mira grab Ark's hair and pulls on it. "More Ark, more." She grinds her pussy into his face as he uses his tongue more.

Krieger with Michelle are getting just as hot and heavy but in another way. Ark is lying on his back with Michelle on top. She uses her mouth on his dick while he uses his tongue and fingers on her. They sixty nine and don't even notice when the door opens as Michelle's roommate, Sora, enters.

"Mmmm looks like fun." Sora was already being affected by the chemical and now seeing her roommate and an ex boyfriend going at it makes her even more affected. Sora reaches over and grabs Krieger's dick pulling it out of Michelle's mouth. "Been awhile but I think I remember what he likes." Sora puts her mouth on the head of his dick and licks the very end with her tongue. Krieger moans and thrusts his hips up getting his dick farther into Sora's mouth.

"Well you can do that while I do this." Michelle sits up nearly smothering Krieger with her pussy and ass. Michelle grinds against Krieger's face moaning and pinching her nipples

Sanne and Skitz are rolling around on Sanne's bed playing with each other. Skitz has her hand down Sanne's pink panties and is fingering her as Sanne grabs Skitz's breasts and sucks on her nipples. "Get them off." Sanne reaches down and pulls on the waist of Skitz's pants and thong.

"Ok," Skitz pulls her hand out of Sanne's panties and pulls away from Sanne. She gets off the bed and does a seductive little dance as she pulls her pants and panties off. While Sanne refused to shave Skitz had no problem and she had done something special for Sanne.

"Wow, a heart." Sanne smiles as she pulls her panties off revealing her pink hair surrounding her pink pussy.

"Pink." Skitz growls as she crawls back onto the bed. "Pink and mine." Skitz lowers her face into Sanne's pussy feeling the pubic hair tickling her nose. Skitz starts by using a hand to spread Sanne's pussy lips apart and starts to lick on the inside.

"Oh, yes." Sanne arches her back as Skitz continues to lick her pussy.

Ark pulls his face away from Mira's pussy licking his lips. "Mmm, it was nice to use my tongue and fingers but I want to use something else." Ark crawls up Mira's body kissing her skin as he does.

"Yes, I need it inside of me." Mira wraps her arms around Ark's back and kisses him tasting her own juices on his lips and tongue. Ark positions himself over Mira and slowly slides himself into Mira. He feels her hymen but pushes through it. "Aaaa!" Mira lets out a moan of pleasure and pain as Ark thrusts himself into her.

"Oh Gods Mira." Ark thrusts into Mira again feeling her warm folds wrap around his dick. She is so tight he is sure he won't last long.

"Ark! Ark!" Mira calls out his name as he thrusts into her.

Two girls feeling incredibly horny hear this and open the door to see the two teens having sex. "Fuck, when you're done with him maybe he could take care of us." One girl already has her hand in her pants and is playing with herself.

"Oh fuck yes." Ark can already feel it. He knows he is about to cum soon and knew he wouldn't pull out. Damn not using a condom or Mira not being on the shot. He had to do this. Even worse, or better, the two girls were getting undressed giving Ark more visual stimulation. "Yes!" Ark thrusts into Mira shooting his load deep inside of her.

"If he's done with you I'm ready." The two girls were getting impatient. Mira was annoyed.

"He's my boyfriend! Go get your own guys." Ark however in his chemical crazed mine was not going to let the girls go. He was male and two girls both wanting and waiting was more than enough to get him ready again.

"One of you can go the other one stay."

"Which one?" The two girls stare at each other.

"Red head stay." Ark gets off of Mira and goes over to the red head. "Mmm, fire crotch." The girl laughs.

"You're a little red down there now to." Ark looks down and sees the blood from Mira's hymen. He grabs the bed sheet on the other bed and cleans himself off. Mira sits up and grabs the red head pulling her onto the bed.

"So you want him to fuck you like he fucked me?" Mira grabs the red heads legs at the knees and pulls them apart.

"Yes!" The girl arches her back as Mira keeps her legs spread. Ark has no problem getting hard and gets on top of the girl. With her legs being spread out like they were her pussy has no problem taking in Ark's dick.

"Fine, you have your fun." The other girl leaves the dorm room and goes to the stairway. She goes up to the boys' dorm floor to find a playmate.

"Yes!" Sora slides herself down Krieger's dick then starts to bounce up and down on it. Michelle continues to grind herself into Krieger's face nearly smothering him as she does so.

The chemical spreads into the boys' dorm floor. And when one naked girl shows up and goes into the boys' shower room things start to get crazy.

Sanne and Skitz however are completely oblivious to all this. With their bedroom door locked to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. They didn't need one of the boys coming in and finding them. "Skitz!" Sanne grabs her by the hair as she grinds her pussy into her face. Skitz uses two fingers in Sanne's pussy and one slides into her ass then pinches them together.

"Cum for me baby." Skitz licks Sanne's clit continuing to finger her. "Let me taste those juices." Skitz licks Sanne's clit hard pinching her fingers together.

"I'm cumming!" Sanne screams and nearly pulls some of Skitz's hair out as she cums.

"I'm cumming!" Michelle stops grinding her pussy into Krieger's face as she cums. "Gods you have a great tongue Krieger." Michelle gets off of Krieger's juice covered face. "Sora are you done yet?" Sora was still bouncing up and down on Krieger's hard dick.

"No."

"Well, use his tongue I want his dick inside of me." Michelle grabs Sora by the breasts and squeezes them hard before taking a nipple in her mouth. When she takes her mouth off Sora gets off of Krieger and the two girls switch places. This time though Sora faces the other way as she grinds herself into Krieger's face so Michelle can keep sucking on her breasts.

Ark is pounding the red heads pussy hard as Mira uses her hands to keep the red heads legs open. "Oh Gods this feels so good." Ark thrusts into the red head again and again wanting to cum again.

Upstairs in the boys' shower room the one girl is very busy. One boy in her mouth while another fucks her from behind. The other boys are tired of waiting and leave the shower room to go down to the girls' dorm room.

Sanne kisses Skitz tasting her juices on Skitz's lips. "So beautiful." Sanne licks a bit of juice from Skitz's cheek. "So good."

"I know you taste good but what about me?" Skitz kisses Sanne hard on the mouth.

"You taste wonderful Skitz." Sanne kisses down Skitz's body kissing each nipple. She licks on one then blows air on it sending shivers down Skitz's body. She moves to the other nipple and bites down lightly knowing that Skitz liked being bitten. Sanne moves her right hand up Skitz's thigh finding the warmth and wetness of her pussy. She rubs the hard nub that is Skitz's clit while she continues to suck and nibble on Skitz's nipples.

As the boys invade the girls' dorm floor the girls leave their rooms. The chemical has the entire building horny and wanting to relieve there sexual wants and needs. Not even needing a bed one couple is up against the wall. The boy cradling the girls legs in his arm and using the wall for support.

Michelle can feel Krieger thrusting up into her knowing he was close. "Cum for me baby." Michelle slides down his dick as he thrusts up. They get into this rhythm and soon Krieger arches his back as he shoots his load into Michelle.

"What about me?" Sora was getting frustrated. Krieger had been eating her out but when he came he lost all enthusiasm for it.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can take care of you." Michelle pulls off of Krieger and a little cum drips out of her pussy. "If you clean me out I'll make sure you cum roommate." Michelle pushes Sora onto the other bed then climbs on top. She turns around so her pussy is over Sora's face and her face is over Sora's pussy. Michelle starts to lick Sora's pussy as Sora licks Krieger's cum out of her pussy. Krieger soon gets hard again and wants some more. He moves Michelle's head out of the way and puts his dick into Sora's pussy. He had been on the bottom before and now he would be on top. As he slides his dick in and out of Sora Michelle starts working on Sora's clit making sure she would get off.

"Oh fuck!" Sora starts to buck and shake as she cums. Her pussy clenches down on Krieger's dick and soon he is cumming inside of her.

Ark soon to is cumming inside of the red head. He pulls out and sees the mess of cum, pussy juices, and blood. "Damn I need a shower."

"You can join me in the shower." Ark looks up and sees another girl ready and wanting.

"Well I'm not that hard right now but I'm sure you can do something about that." Ark gets off of the bed and follows the girl to the girls' shower room to clean up and have more fun.

Sanne moves down Skitz's body kissing and licking her way to Skitz's pussy. When she gets to it she smiles looking at the heart. "How long did it take you to do this? I like it." Sanne puts her hand on the heart playing with the hair.

"Only like ten minutes. It is a little smaller then I wanted it but I had to keep fixing it." Skitz reaches a hand down and moves it through Sanne's hair. "I love you Sanne."

"I love you to Skitz." Sanne moves her mouth to Skitz's pussy and starts to lick it.

The hallways and bedrooms of the girls' dorm floor is filled with teenage sex. Some girls have more then one boy at the same time. On girl has all three holes filled and she still needs more. She had taken a deep breath of the chemical and was affected more than others.

Krieger pulls out of Sora and puts his dick into Michelle's mouth. She cleans it off then goes back to licking Sora's pussy. Since he had just fucked both girls he decides he wants to try more girls. He has two on his mind as he leaves his room.

Sanne is licking and sucking on Skitz's clit while she uses two fingers inside of Skitz's pussy. She curls her fingers up and hits Skitz's G-Spot. "Aaaa!" Skitz screams in pleasure and starts to buck and arch her back as Sanne continues to eat her pussy. "More Sanne, more"

Krieger finds the door he was looking for and knocks on it. "Sanne, Skitz, you in there?"

"Frak." Sanne pulls away from Skitz's pussy. "Go away Krieger!"

"Come on let me in." Krieger tries to open the door but it is locked.

"No! Go away!" This time Skitz yells.

"Fine." Krieger walks away looking for another girl. He has no trouble as they literally fill the hallway.

"Where was I?" Sanne goes back to eating Skitz's pussy. The two are oblivious to the orgy going on in the hallway, in the other bedrooms, and on the floor above them.

**A/N There Muse, hope you enjoy this, lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Code Xana Missing Episode 3 A Christmas Special**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**A/N We get too see Aelita and Jeremie on Christmas Eve! BTW, this is from the Code Lyoko Mark II world, not Code Xana world.**

Jeremie is sitting at his workstation in the bedroom wrapping a few last minute files. "Jeremie?" He doesn't turn around.

"What is it Aelita? Did Sanne finally go too bed?"

"She's in her bed finally. She wants too see Santa Claus like every other six year old." Aelita goes towards the door connecting the master bedroom to the master bathroom. "Um, will you be long?"

"No. I already got word that the Stern's are on the way. They'll be here in the morning."

"That's good. All she wants is her Krieger." Aelita laughs a little. "After all that time they spent together during our hiding she hates too be away."

"You know they are too close, closer then two six year olds should be." Aelita laughs a little more.

"They love each other. I think we would have been like that if we met earlier." Jeremie groans. "What's so bad about it? I think it's adorable."

"Our little girl practically worships him. And always bugging us too let her train with him."

"Why not? Yumi and Ulrich are very careful with him and would be even more careful with her."

"No way, it is too easy to get hurt. Look, in a few minutes I'll be done. You should get ready for bed." Aelita sneaks in too the bathroom.

A few minutes later Jeremie hears a whistle and turns around too see Aelita in a very short slinky pink teddy. It was barely a few strands of thread with the straps going over her chest strategically covering her nipples. There is a pink bow wrapped around her waist covering what she had done between her legs. "I, Aelita, I, wow."

"I was hoping too celebrate Christmas early. Before our guests arrived." Aelita walks over seductively. "Give the man who has bought every thing the one thing his money means nothing too."

"I, I, wow." Jeremie shakes his head. "Aelita you're always beautiful but right now you look even more amazing. How you are so beautiful with out surgeries or magic I'll never know." Jeremie takes his glasses off.

"Well I want you to unwrap your present early." Aelita walks too the Emperor size bed and lies down slowly. She bends her knees and curls up on the bed seductively.

"I, any thing my present wants." Jeremie turns the computer off not caring about saving files and goes too the bed.

Jeremie crawls up too Aelita kissing her tenderly. His hands reach down too the bow and pulls on the ends. It comes apart. "Merry Christmas Jeremie." Aelita smiles as Jeremie reads those words written on her body. Merry up her right inner thigh, Christmas on her stomach, and Jeremie down her left inner thigh. "Aelita that's, wow."

"Are you done reading?" Aelita spreads her legs for Jeremie.

"Yes," Jeremie leans down and kisses Aelita's right thigh on the M. "Cherry flavored." He takes a lick. Aelita feels chills move up her thigh, her spine, and in to her brain.

Jeremie licks each letter off of her right thigh. He goes too her stomach and licks the letters off of her stomach. He goes too her left thigh and licks the letters off. By now Aelita was moaning loudly and was very wet. She moved the straps of the teddy out of the way and starts too play with her own nipples.

Jeremie moves too between her legs and starts too lick her clit. When she moans louder he moves a hand too her pussy and slides two fingers in. He moves then in and out, twisting them, as he continues too lick her clit.

Jeremie knows what made his wife cum and soon she does. "Aelita if these walls weren't soundproofed you would have woken her up."

"I know I can be loud." Aelita breathes heavily. Her chest rises and falls. "But I want you to be loud." She looks at him and smiles.

"I'll do any thing you want." Jeremie pulls his shirt off. He undoes his belt and soon pulls his pants and boxers off.

"Then stay there." Jeremie stays standing at the end of the bed. Aelita grabs the bow and tosses it too him. "And wrap that around you," Aelita's stare tells Jeremie what she wants.

"You want too unwrap some thing." Jeremie ties the bow around himself. "What do you think?"

"Picture perfect!" Aelita pulls a camera out from under a pillow and snaps three pictures before Jeremie can tackle her.

"I can't believe you!" The two wrestle playfully on the bed.

Aelita gets Jeremie pinned. "Mm, I know how much you love this." She leans down and kisses Jeremie.

He reaches down and slides a finger in to her wet pussy. He fingers her slowly making sure she was wet enough for him too slide his dick in too her.

When she finally slides his dick in too her he gasps. Her warmth, wetness, and tightness surround his dick. "I love you Aelita, my Queen."

"If I'm the Queen then you're the King and I want your royal scepter." Aelita and Jeremie laugh. They are so comfortable together, so in tune too the other, they don't need too speak.

The two roll around on the bed. Aelita wraps her legs around Jeremie as they lie side by side. She grinds against him moving his dick in circles inside her. "Jeremie, cum for me."

"You don't need too ask." Jeremie rolls her on to her back. She keeps her legs wrapped around his waist.

Jeremie leans down and sucks on a nipple as he thrusts in too her. His rhythm is matched by Aelita as she thrusts against him.

Jeremie's breathing gets harder as he gets close too orgasm. He closes his eyes tightly with one final thrust in to Aelita shooting his load in to her.

Aelita and Jeremie kiss and touch for several minutes after collapsing next too each other. Even after nearly seven years they couldn't get enough of the other.

The next morning the two continue their activities in the shower. Only stopping when the house system alerts them that the Stern's had made it.

Drying off and getting dressed quickly they hurry down too the entrance and find the Stern's waiting in the living room. "Ulrich, Yumi, thank you for coming." Aelita hugs both.

"Thank you for inviting us. We already set Krieger down in a guest room. He was so tired he never woke up when I carried him in." Krieger and Jeremie shake hands.

"Sanne will be so happy too see him." Aelita and Yumi split off too the kitchen to talk.

Jeremie and Ulrich go too the tree. "What do you think?" Ulrich looks up at the top of the tree.

"How did you get a six meter tree through a two and a half meter door?"

"Magic," They laugh. "It's great to see you again. How is the company going?"

"Yumi and I are planning on releasing a new training video. One for parents to help teach their kids. How's J Inc going?"

"I just bought out another American company. Some small bankrupt one called GM. I'm not sure what they make but they were up for sale." Jeremie laughs a little.

An hour later Aelita gets Sanne as Yumi gets Krieger. Krieger is holding a small box when Sanne sees him. "Krieger!" She runs and throws her arms around him. "Santa gave me what I wanted!"

"Hi Sanne you're crushing me!" Krieger hugs her back just as tightly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

**A/N Ok, just a stupid little story. Showing Aelita and Jeremie together. But also showing how things were advancing in the Code Lyoko Mark II world.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Code Xana Missing Episode 4 CloneD Alternate**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**A/N In original CloneD Yumi and Ulrich get naked in front of each other and nothing more. What if they had done more? Read too find out!**

At Kadic Academy in the dorm room of Odd and Ulrich there were two people in it. "Shut up Yumi this is embarrassing enough." Ulrich is blushing bright red. "Now that you've seen me like this I can't let you date anyone else." He is standing in front of her as she sits on the bed.

"Come on Ulrich plenty of people have seen you naked."

"Yeah but that was in the showers." Ulrich stops blushing when Yumi keeps her side of the deal. First she removes her bra and he sees her breasts for the first time. He looks at her nipples wondering what it would be like too have them in his mouth. But his gaze lowers when Yumi pulls off the dark red panties she had been wearing. He sees the dark curly hairs surrounding her womanhood.

The situation stopped being embarrassing and started to get slightly heated. "Uh, you want, uh, you know, to do something?"

"I don't know, maybe, I'm not sure." Yumi was rambling as she too was nervous and embarrassed, even more then Ulrich. She didn't shower at Kadic Academy so wasn't use to being naked in front of others. "I think maybe we should." Yumi had been in health class. She knew what it looked like but she had never seen one in real life. "I um maybe I should, we should, maybe."

"I think so to. But um, where do you want too start?" Ulrich looks down at the floor. "I mean, do you want to um, kiss first or um, some thing else?"

"Some thing else." Yumi's face burns as she blushes more than ever before. "I um, want to um, try some thing." She gets off the bed and on her knees in front of Ulrich. "I don't know what I'm doing um, I hope it feels good." Yumi slowly reaches up for Ulrich's dick.

"Yumi you don't have to." Ulrich feels her hand wrap around him and gets hard. "But I won't stop you." Ulrich's knees almost give out when he feels Yumi's lips wrap around the head of his dick.

Yumi experiments with her tongue. She licks the underside of the head as she sucks lightly. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes Yumi you have no idea." Ulrich puts his hands on top of her head but doesn't try to control her movements.

Yumi goes back to his dick puts her lips around it again. She puts more of it in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around it getting the taste.

Ulrich moans quietly as Yumi continues. When her hand drops away and she tries too take more of him in he can't control himself. He grabs her hair and thrusts forward. Yumi chokes a little and pulls away. "Ulrich that hurt."

"I, I'm sorry. It just felt so good and I, I lost control, I'm sorry." Ulrich is ready to cry as Yumi stands up knowing she was done with the blowjob.

"Well um, we should try some thing else." Yumi sits back on the bed and slides back to the wall. She has her legs spread and Ulrich can't help but look at the deep slit surrounded by hair. "Like um, what I was doing."

"I, ok Yumi. I never did this before so um, help me." Ulrich leans down on the bed between her thighs. Now that he was closer he could sense a slight smell. Not unpleasant but unlike any he could remember.

Ulrich gets closer and sticks his tongue out. He takes a lick and hears Yumi stop breathing. He moves a hand up her inner thigh slowly feeling her skin. When it gets too her pussy he uses his fingers to spread her lips. He looks at the pink inner folds and takes another lick. "Ulrich…" Yumi runs her hands through his hair.

Ulrich moves a finger and slides it inside a little. He feels her warmth and wetness and swirls his finger around inside of her. He licks higher and feels a hard nub. He isn't sure what it is but when he licks it again Yumi gasps. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, the exact opposite of hurt. The exact opposite in every way possible." Yumi leans against the wall looking down at Ulrich who continues too experiment.

Ulrich moves his finger away and puts his tongue inside of Yumi. As he gets more of her taste and juices on his tongue and in his mouth he gets more comfortable. He goes back too the hard nub and licks it again slowly. Yumi's body shakes and she moans. "Ulrich keep doing that."

"Any thing you want Yumi." Ulrich continues too lick the hard nub listening too Yumi's reaction. Some times he licks slowly and other times fast.

Yumi's breathing gets harder and faster. Ulrich licks faster trying to keep up with her breathing. She starts too moan and pulls Ulrich's hair. Ulrich presses his face against her and pushes his tongue against her clit as he licks more. "Ulrich, Ulrich!" Yumi moans louder and pulls harder.

"Yumi, you're smothering me." Yumi ignores Ulrich and presses and rubs herself against his face.

"Ulrich!" Yumi bites her lower lip to keep quiet. She keeps pressing herself against his face until she feels the wave of pleasure overtake her.

Ulrich sits up on the bed and watches Yumi. Her chest rises and falls as she takes deep breaths. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Ulrich, you, you have no idea." Yumi can feel her heart pounding in her chest. "That was great, thank you."

"Well I um, just, did what I did." Yumi smiles. Ulrich smiles back. Her juices were still on his face.

"As much as I want to kiss you I think you need too wash your face." Ulrich nods.

"I want to do one thing though." He leans down and catches a nipple in his mouth. He sucks on it lightly and plays with the other in his left hand. Yumi feels the pleasure start again. "Ok, thank you."

"You're thanking me? That felt great Ulrich."

"Really?" Yumi nods. "Well um, I, I need too get dressed, so do you, and I need too wash my face." Ulrich and Yumi ignore the other as they dress. Once they are decent they leave his room and go in different directions.

**A/N Since some one requested this I wrote it! Hope you all enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Code Xana Missing Episode 5: A Honeymoon**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**I got a request for a pure Arrow/Sanne lemon and so here it is!**

I didn't know what too do. I really did love Sanne and I liked making love with her. But I felt it was a sin. But we didn't have a pastor too marry us did we? There were no churches and things like that. So could it be premarital sex if there is no marriage? How can some thing be before another if that other thing doesn't exist? "Lord please help me with this."

Sanne was busy with the radio. It hadn't worked in months but she was smacking it trying too will it to work. "Come on you stupid thing pick up some thing!" I flinch when she smacks it again.

"Sanne that's not going to do any thing." She turns towards me.

"It might. I can't stand not doing any thing. My mind wants action and we have nothing." Her shoulders slump and I can just feel the sadness.

"It's ok Sanne." I walk over to her. "We'll think of some thing soon ok?" I kiss her on the cheek. "Sanne I was wondering,"

"What?"

"After the war will you um, marry me?"

"Is this a proposal?"

"Um, kind of I guess. I don't have a ring or any thing but yeah, a proposal." I am relieved when she smiles.

"Arrow that's adorable. Is it because of what we talked about before?" I nod. "Look you're so, faithy, is that a word?"

"I don't think so."

"Well it is now. You're so faithy I'm sure your God doesn't mind. Heck I'm sure He's happy for you. You get to have sex with a woman instead of masturbating furiously to a picture of a tree." I blush. "And that is so adorable too. Even a joke about that makes you blush." She kisses me on the lips lightly.

"We don't have pictures of trees." She laughs, I love her laugh. "Still it has been a sin for centuries. But we can't exactly go to a church right now can we?"

"A church? Arrow I'm pretty sure I'd burst in to flames if I got near one."

"I doubt that Sanne. If a sinner burst in to flames how would he be able too find salvation? It would defeat the purpose of the Lord."

"Well, ok, I guess." I see her face change, she was thinking.

"What?"

"Why wait? Why wait until after the war?"

"Because right now we are stuck in the Factory. We don't have a Pastor, a church, witnesses, and other things."

"So? We don't need them. Aren't you telling me your dude is every where? So He's here right now. So why do we need a church and witness? Wouldn't your God be here as a witness?" I never thought about that. "And what is a Pastor for? All we need too do is say I do, right?"

"It's a bit more complicated Sanne. Um, if I remember correctly it goes like I, Alexander Isman, take Sanne Belpois too be my lawful wedded wife. Too have and to hold."

"I uh, Sanne Belpois take Alexander Isman too be my lawful wedded husband. Too have and to hold."

"Too love and cherish till death do us part?" Hopefully that would be a long time in coming.

"I do."

"I do too." I lean down and kiss her. She kisses me back. Her arms move around my head and she deepens her kiss. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in to me. Feeling her body pressed against mine, her heartbeat, her emotions. "So, are we married?" She simply nods.

"Now where do we go for our honeymoon?" I had no answer. "Well, we need too go some place exotic, different, a place we haven't been before."

"When this war is over we'll have a world of options."

"I meant right _now_." Her smile and posture changed. I realized what she meant and my body reacted.

"Uh, there is no where."

"How about in the passage? I'm sure there is a place in there where we could be all alone and as loud as we wanted too be. It would be different, exotic, our honeymoon." Her smile had my knees shaking as I knew what she was talking about.

"Yes Sanne, let's go." We left the radio room and went too the passage.

The way she shook her hips as she walked, I know she was doing it on purpose. I just wanted too reach out and grab her… Well, she was my wife now, right? "Arrow!" Her laugh puts an even bigger smile on my face. "Wait until we're on our honeymoon."

"Mmm, Sanne if we were on a plane or some thing we'd be making every one blush." I put my arms around her waist and start kissing her on the neck. "I love you Sanne." I whisper this in to her ear as I move my hands up from her waist and too her breasts.

"I love you too." Sanne turns around and nearly tackles me too the floor. "So Mr. Belpois are you ready to take your wife?"

"Mr. Belpois? Don't you mean Mrs. Isman?" She shakes her head.

"My name is way bigger. J INC depends on the name Belpois being world famous and it will continue." She stops and pulls her shirt off. "So are you going too argue about it or enjoy your wife?" I reach up and grab both nipples.

"Were we even talking?" I move up and put a nipple in my mouth. She starts too moan and grind against my waist.

"More, now." She rolls off of me and works on getting her pants off. I pull my shirt and then my pants off.

"I'll take care of that," Sanne grabs my boxers and pulls them off revealing my hard dick. "And I'll take care of that." She leans down and puts my dick in her mouth. I can feel her tongue on the underside and she moves her head up and down. I reach down and put my hands on her head controlling the speed.

I could already feel the tension building. If she didn't stop soon I would explode and I didn't want this too end yet. I pull her head away. "What? Not liking it?"

"No, any thing but that. If I don't stop I'll cum and I don't want our honeymoon too end so quickly."

"And what makes you think I'd let you go only once?" She smiles wickedly. "You're not done until I say you are." She moves up my body until she is able too slide my dick inside of her. The warmth, the wetness, the pleasure made my eyes roll back.

"Ahh!" I couldn't believe I went so quickly.

"I don't think you're done yet." Sanne starts moving up and down slowly and sure enough I staid hard.

"Sanne I shouldn't have done that inside of you. What if you get pregnant again?" She leans over so her breasts are just centimeters away.

"We're on our honeymoon, relax, enjoy it while it lasts." I move my mouth too a nipple and suck on it lightly. "Mmmm," Her pace increases. I suck a little harder and she increases her pace even more.

I quickly roll her on to her back and move at my own pace. With her legs wrapped tightly around me I slide deep inside of her before pulling back. I have both hands on her breasts playing with her nipples. Her eyes close as another loud moan escapes her lips. "Frak me Arrow, frak your wife."

"I am my love, I am." I increase my thrusts feeling myself build again.

I grab her legs at the knees and spread her wide. I can look down and see myself slide in and out of her. The sight is amazing and sends my brain in to overload. I pound her harder and faster. "Yes! Frak me Arrow, frak me!" Her back arches and I can feel her tighten around my dick as she orgasms.

"Frak, wow." I was still hard and hadn't orgasmed again. I slide out of her and lie down next too her. "Mmm, you are amazing Sanne." I move a hand up and down her side lightly.

"Who said I'm done?" Sanne moves so her pussy is over my face as she moves her mouth too my dick. I find her clit and start sucking on it as she sucks on me. Trapped between her legs her warmth and smell overwhelm me. I move my tongue over her lips.

"What the frak?" Sanne nearly bites me as she jumps. "Oh shit um, I didn't see any thing here!"

"Mom I, oh shit, frak."

"Aelita!" I grab for my clothes and only find Sanne's shirt. I put it over my waist. "Um, we were just, um, sorry."

"I didn't see any thing!" She turns and walks away.

"Frak." I lost it. I had been so close but after Aelita saw us it went away.

"Damn it." Sanne growls. "How about we get dressed and we tell my parents about our uh, wedding thing."

"Do we have too? Seriously your mom," She cuts me off.

"You're Mother in Law."

"Yeah, she just saw us um, making love."

"They know we do that it's just way embarrassing." I see her cheeks flush with color. "Maybe we could wait a few minutes."

"Yeah, a few."

**A/N There you go fan who requested this. And every one else know that if you have a request send it to me! If I like the idea I'll do it, if not I won't.**


End file.
